Camp Gibbs
by xmayniacx
Summary: The kids spend a day at Camp Gibbs with Gibbs and Jenny while their parents are at work. The children are from Parenting 101 so you might want to read that first lol. R
1. The Gun Fight

Title: Camp Gibbs

Paring: All from Parenting 101. Slight extra Jibbs in one scene. Hey, they're the only adults in here. Might as well add some extra fluffifulness (:

Summary: Gibbs basement. 9 kids. All under age 6. Gibbs and Jenny are babysitting. What could possibly go amuck?

Disclaimer:I don't own anything accept the childrens' names :) I feel so proud to own something lol. P.S. Jenny,Kate, and Ari aren't dead! But Vance never existed (:  
A/N: Just a little follow up on the lives of the kids, not sure how long it's gonna be. It was gonna be a oneshot but I thought hey, why not have some fun? Kids are so fun to write. What with their speaking problems and their cuteness, aiyeee lol. Any way, on with the er...fic!

A/N2: Before we start, I just wanted to give you guys a visual of the kids:

The David-DiNozzos:

Talia Jennifer David-DiNozzo: Chestnut brown hair like her dads, slightly curly but not as curly as Zivas, to about her mid-back, greenish hazel eyes, tan skin, small build.  
Delilah Caitlin David-DiNozzo: Dark chocolate brown hair down to her shoulders, wavy, brown eyes, slightly lighter skin than Tali, still tan, nonetheless.  
Gabrielle Kelly David-DiNozzo: Dark blonde medium-length hair, light brown eyes, tan skin, but the lightest of the three.

The Scuito-McGees:

Claire Shannon Scuito-McGee: Sandy brown hair, shoulder length, straight, fair skinned, blue eyes.  
Tyler Jackson Scuito-McGee: Sandy brown hair, short and feathery, slightly darker than Claire, green eyes.

The Sheppard-Gibbs:

Colton Jasper Sheppard-Gibbs: Mix of reddish-brown hair, straight, short, fair skinned, electric blue eyes.  
Hailey Abigail Sheppard-Gibbs: Red hair, wavy, down to her shoulders, slightly tanner than Colton, same piercing blue eyes.

The Todd-Haswaris:

Brooke Hasmia Todd-Haswari: Auburn hair, wavy, slightly past her shoulders, olive colored skin, hazel eyes.  
Hannah Isabelle Todd-Haswari:Dark brown hair, straight, to her shoulders, tan colored skin, chocolate eyes.

Ok, I'm done babbling. On with the fic for real!

3-year olds Brooke Hasmia and Hannah Isabelle Todd-Haswari sat together playing with their dolls inside the humoungous wooden dollhouse, a Christmas gift from Gibbs of course, quietly acting out different scenarios. 3-year old Colton Jasper Sheppard-Gibbs and 4-year old Tyler Jackson Scuito-McGee were running around the small basement,turned play area, with their toy guns, making several loud "pow pow" noises as the others looked up at the two with slight irritation. 3-year old Hailey Abigail Gibbs was currently out grocery shopping with Jenny. 4-year old Claire Shannon Scuito-McGee and 3-year olds Delilah Caitlin David-DiNozzo and Gabrielle Kelly David-DiNozzo sat hustled together in a small circle, one of them getting up every once in a while to chase the other who was deemed "goose" as the three children played duck-duck-goose. 5-year old Talia Jennifer David-DiNozzo sat quietly by herself piecing together a 100-piece Disney Princess puzzle. The room was filled with activity as the children entertained themselves quietly, except for Colton and Tyler that is.

"Pow pow! I got ou! Faw down!" Colton shouted in victory.  
"No fair! You cheated!" whined Tyler.  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
Colton swiftly rapped Tyler on the back of the head, just like he'd seen is father do to Talia,Delilah, and Gabrielle's father multiple times.  
"Ow! Hey! Your daddy told you not ta do dat!" Tyler whined; he wasn't the best speaker yet, but he'd caught on fast. Colton just smirked, his blue eyes twinkling mischeiviously, as Gibbs' often did whenever he had a 1-up on his teammembers, usually DiNozzo.  
"So? My daddy's not here so ha!" he said, poking his tongue out and making a loud and rather spitty rasberry sound at Tyler. Tyler swiftly laid a small punch in Colton's left arm, making him glare at him; he was definitely Gibb's son. The two began to wrestle each other, grunting and making loud but at the same time, cute, "gah" and "ooff" noises, as they rolled around on the floor, knocking into Talia, destroying her puzzle in seconds. Sighing, she picked up the pieces and went to sit at the table in the corner and resumed piecing it together. The wrestling continued on for a good minute or so before a gruff "ahem" was heard from the stairs, and the two immediately broke apart, staring wide-eyed at Gibbs.

"What is going on here?" he asked, strict, but at the same time, a slightly amused grin on his face. The boys began to stutter as they tried to make up an excuse for Colton's waiting father.

"Tey were pwayin guns an Colton won but Tyer said dat he won an den day started ta fight. Oh an Colton hitted Tyer on his head like ou do ta daddy when he acts dumb." Delilah explained, somewhat proud of herself that she'd managed to get it all right.

"Nuh uh! She's lyin! I din't hit Tyler at all!" Colton whined.

"Nuh uh! I'm too tellin da twooth!"  
"Liar!"  
"Uh uh! I are not a wire!"  
"Enough!" Gibbs said, stepping in. He turned to face Colton, who was nervously looking at the ground, daring to peek at the wrong moment.  
"Well? Explain yourself, son." Gibbs said, awaiting an explanation. Colton fidgeted uncomfortably in place before finally giving in.  
"Ok ok, I hitted Tyer on the back a da head but it was buhcause he said I cheated! I din't cheat daddy!" he whined.  
"I don't care if he cheated or not, you still don't hit your friends. Time-out, 10 minutes."

Colton trudged over to the "Time-Out" mat that Jenny had bought for the children to sit on whenever being punished and sulked quietly in the corner. Tyler went back to playing guns but this time he went over to Gabrielle, who was chasing Claire at the time. Claire accidentally ran into Tyler, hitting heads, making both of them fall back down, hard. The waterworks began to flow as Tyler and Claire began to cry from the bumps they'd just sustained. Gibbs ran over to both of them and picked them both up, one in each arm.  
"Tali, can you manage your sisters and the others?"  
"Yes, sir!"  
Gibbs smiled lovingly, as he hustled up the stairs to get ice packs for the still crying toddlers in his arms. Jenny was in the kitchen putting groceries away when she saw and heard the two now bawling toddlers squirming in Gibbs' arms.  
"What happened!" she exclaimed, rushing over,placing Hailey on the ground, and taking Claire and setting her down on the table.

"Claire ran into him while she, Gabrielle and Delilah were playing duck-duck-goose" Gibbs said, simply, as he got an ice pack to put on Tyler's head. The 4-year old quickly grabbed it and smacked it against his head, holding it there, calming down instantly. Claire was still crying, even when Jenny placed the icepack gently on her small forming bump.  
"Shh shh, it's alright." she cooed. Gibbs watched in awe and admiration as he watched wife calm the crying toddler down almost immediately. Within the next 5 minutes Claire hopped off the counter and ran down the stairs into the basement.

"Daddy!" Hailey exclimed, reaching upward for her father to pick her up. Gibbs smiled down at the toddler and picked her up while heading down to the basement.

"No! That's my dollie! You can't have it! I be pwayin with Cwoey forst!" shrieked Hannah as she struggled to wrestle the toy out of Brookes clutching grasp.  
"Uh uh! Cwoey's mine! Minnie is your dwollie!" Brooke gasped, trying to get "Chloe" back from her sister. Tali was in the process of trying to settle the dispute with no success. She hadn't managed to realize that Gabrielle and Delilah were taunting Colton, whose 10 minutes in time-out had long expired.

"Haha ou got in twouble, ou got in twouble!" they both chanted at the same time, looking at each other, grinning their infamous DiNozzo smirks from ear-to-ear. Yes, they were definitely Tony's kids.

"Shuddup!" Colton shouted.

Immediately they both smirked at one another and began to cry. They sulked over to Tali and began to mumble incoherrently. Tali snapped her head up to Colton's direction and shot him a glare before turning her attention back to the crying toddlers.

"H-he tell did us to sh-shut up!" they both said together, as they rushed over to Tali and wrapped both their little arms around her waist. Tali hushed them and calmed them down but not quick enough. Gibbs had made his way down to the basement with Hailey in his arms and set her down as he went over to the 3 girls. Ah yes, today was going to be a long day.

Ok, so that's the end of the first part. I'm not sure if I'm going to make these one-shots or make it into a thing where like they all hang out for a day but broken up into multiple chapters. Tell me what you guys think, cuz if you just want it broken up into chapters, then I'll make a separate fic consisting of random one-shots of the kids. R&R pleases (: It just makes my day when my enV Touch buzzes and says "New E-mail!"


	2. The Play

Title: The Play  
Pairing/s: From Parenting 101 except Tate(Tiva and Kari)  
Summary: The kids are putting on a play of how they think their parents act at work. Well, this should be interesting…  
Disclaimer: ..next.

After the dispute over who got to play with "Chloe", Gibbs had managed to calm Brooke and Hannah down, by gently explaining to them that sharing was something they needed to get used to. Of course, they listened to him, and continued playing contently as he then went over to the sniffling DiNozzo twins.

"What's wrong?" he sighed.

"Col-Colton told did us to shud…shud….shud up!" the both whined, in perfect sync.

"Well, did you two do anything that may have upset Colton?" Gibbs asked.

"No…" they both trailed off, looking at the floor. Gibbs just gave him his signature stare and they immediately confessed. No one could live through the Gibbs stare without confessing.

"We was laughin' cuz he gotted in twuble for teasin' Tyer…" they said quietly, already headed towards the time-out mat. 

"Five minutes, girls." he said, strictly, but still at the same time gently. After the five minutes were up, they resumed playing duck duck goose with Claire. Just then, Jenny walked down the stairs, entering the basement. She gave the room a quick glance over, spotting Gibbs trying to pry Tyler and Colton apart again. For a three and four year old, they had a very firm grasp on one another.

"Hey now! C'mon guys cut it out!" Gibbs shouted, finally prying the two apart.

"Gibbs-pa, Colton hitted did me on da back uh the head again. Tell him ta stop it!" whined Tyler, rubbing his head, grimacing as his fingers graced over the small bump he'd sustained from Colton's continuous slaps.

"Colton I told you not to hit your friends, why did you do it again?" Gibbs asked, somewhat exasperated.

"Because I wanna be like you daddy. You always hit people on da backs uh deir heads when dey don't liten to you!" he whined.

"How about we play NCIS?" suggested Jenny, somewhat shouting over all the chaos in the small basement, earning a thankful glance from Gibbs, as Tyler and Colton forgot about the little "fight" they'd just had. A mixture of "yay" "ok", "sure!", and "yippee!" was heard from the room as they all began gathering the toy desks and putting them into bullpen formation. They were quick learners; hey, they're Gibbs' team's kids.

"Alrighty, time to assign some parts" Jenny explained. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, clicking the lead out, and began to write down the names of the team.

"Who's going to be Gibbs?" she asked, smirking over at her husband, as he grinned down at the kids. Colton immediately shot his hand up; Hailey also asked to be Jenny. Jenny and Gibbs had to laugh at that one. The parts ended being set as so:

Gibbs-Colton  
Jenny-Hailey  
Tony-Delilah  
Ziva-Tali  
Delilah-Gabrielle  
Kate-Brooke  
McGee-Tyler  
Abby-Claire  
Ducky-Hannah

"Alright, the parts are set! Time to act! And….action!" Jenny called, as the kids all got in their position.

"DiNoddo! Whada ya got!" Colton shouted, his high pitched voice making Jenny and Gibbs chuckle.

"Dere was a guy founded in water! We tink he drownded but we not sure. Kate has to talk ta Abby bout it." Delilah replied.

Colton looked over at Brooke, performing his best Gibbs stare at Brooke.

"Well, Dodd, what ya got?" he commanded.

"So far we tink it mighta been a bad guy who did it Gibbs." She replied obediently.

"Dat's not good enough silly-head!" he shouted. "Get me more ebidence!" he shouted walking away towards his "desk".

Brooke came over and swiftly rapped Colton on the head.

"Don't eben tink about lookin' at me dat way Gibbs!" she snapped, going back into her "Kate-mode", even though Kate wouldn't really do that, but hey, it was only a play.

"Hey! You can't do dat! Only daddy can hit people on da backs uh da head! Go ta time out!" Colton shouted, pointing at the time-out mat. Jenny couldn't hold it in, she burst out laughing as she watched Brooke sulk in the corner.

"Hello boss, I see Kate's in the corner. Why is she in the corner?" Tali asked.

"Because she hitted me. Only I can hit people Ziba. Ebybody knows dat." Colton explained, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Alright well if you say so." Tali said, going over to the desk that was labled "Ziva" in Hailey's handwriting.

"Hi honey, hows the team doing?" asked Hailey, going over to Colton.

"Bad. Kate hitted did me." He sulked, pouting. Hailey nodded in understanding and went over to Brooke, or "Kate" who was still sitting in the time-out mat. She gave her a quick Gibbs-slap before walking away. That's when Hannah had enough.

"Stop hitted ding my sister! You gonna hort her!" she cried, running over to Brooke, hugging her tightly.

"Alright I think maybe we should cancel this play. We don't need your parents killing us for the head injuries you guy may sustain from each other." Jenny explained, helping the children pack the toys up. Gibbs just watched, amused at the unfolding scene. These kids were just so creative!

"Alright guys, why don't we make pictures for your mommies and daddies?" Gibbs suggested. They all agreed to do so.

"Great. Guess what? We get to use paint!" he said, his eyes catching the horrified look on Jenny's face at the mention of the word paint. The room was filled with screams and shouts of excitement. His eyes caught Jenny's and her face said it all. 

"_What the hell did you get us into?"_

Thanks for reading guys! I'm not sure what the third chapter is going to be about but we're getting there! Lol. By the way, I have a bunch of favoriting and following/subscribing to this story but not as many reviews. Same with my other stories. Let's try to get those reviews coming! Thanks! (: ~xoncisgeekxo


End file.
